Even Heroes Have the Right to Dream
by The Writer0214
Summary: Tittle says it all! Clark Kent may be the office nerd at the Planet, but he sure does have his fantasies. Originally posted for the TV Lois & Clark category. Just picture this as Clark's fantasy Routh/Bosworth version, not Dean Cain/Teri Hatcher .Rated


_So beautiful_, Clark mused as he trailed a finger down the small of her back. Lois squirmed when he reached the top of her bottom.

'Clark!' She laughed, and turned to face him.

'Shh...' Clark placed a finger on her lips. 'Don't speak.'

He cupped her cheek with his large hand, and rubbed her cheek softly. His finger traced down her subtle jaw-line, across her collarbones, and back up again. _Down, up, down, up._

'What are you doing?' She asked, unable to contain her giggle.

'This,' Clark brought her face closer to his and kissed her lightly.

The kiss started soft and sweet, but their hands started roaming about, igniting fire in their path. Clark cupped Lois's bum, and his hand trailed up her back, over her shoulders, down her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and broke off for a moment, gasping. He seized the moment and captured her neck in his mouth, slowly kissing it.

She clenched his hair in her hands and wrapped her legs around his torso as he traveled down her body slowly. Her tugs on his hair were getting stronger as he got nearer and nearer to her core. Lois knew that both he and she knew how turned on the both of them were.

'Clark,' she breathed, 'please, hurry up.' She urged, and arched her back, as if to prove her point.

'Nuh-uh,' Clark objected, as his tongue swirled in the indentation of her belly button. He paused for a while, _what a cute belly button she has._

'Please?' She begged. Clark raised his head to see her looking down at him, with such a hopeful look.

'Nope,' was all he said and he continued his torturous slow journey down south her body.

She groaned in half frustration and half pleasure as he arrived just above her core. She was aching for him to just touch her there, but he was refusing to play by her game, and was teasing her even more by brushing his fingers up and down her inner thighs, going nearer to her center, but never really touching it. She knew he was just playing it up for her, so that when she came she'd feel wonderful, but this foreplay was just too slow. She might just come right now without any warning.

'Say my name,' Clark suddenly commanded, with a hint of authority in his voice.

She gasped out his name, and could barely hold back her sigh of relief when he spread her legs apart with his hands. She knew it wouldn't be soon before long he succumbed to her pleas.

As if to urge him faster, she lifted her bum slightly off the bed, beckoning to him.

'Patience, Mad Dog,' he said reprovingly, using her nickname at the Planet, but he was smirking. He knew that she could feel his breath on her and it was turning her on more than ever.

Lois wanted to scream. She knew she couldn't urge him to go faster, or else he'd just purposely go slower just to spite her. In the bedroom, Clark was always the one in command. But her body just couldn't take this tension much longer.

She did scream, eventually, when Clark's tongue touched her in the right spot and began to rove around like it always did.

'More, more, more,' she breathed, as his hands traveled up and down her inner thigh, touching her sensitive spots while his tongue continued to do its work at her core. He swirled his tongue around her clit, and lapped up her juices. Lois knew she was coming soon. _Almost there..._

Suddenly Clark stopped the wondrous job his tongue and hands were doing, causing Lois to glare at him instantly.

'Clark!' she insisted.

'I want to try something else,' he grinned, and walked over to behind her back, making sure their eye contact never broke. He settled himself comfortably behind her, and made sure she was between his legs.

'Lie back into me,' he instructed, and she did as she was told, and moaned a bit when she felt his hard member just behind her back.

He started to play the slow game of touching her inner thighs again, brushing dangerously close to her core, before retreating away. Lois leaned her head onto his shoulder, and had twined her legs with his, tugging backwards on his hair.

Clark was grinning with satisfaction when he finally touched her just at the very place that she loved the most, and she was gasping into his ear. By Krypton, she was just so beautiful. The dim light from the moon had sneaked in past the curtains and was casting soft shadows on her face. He kissed the back of her neck slowly, moving in rhythm with his fingers.

Lois stopped tugging on his hair, and her hands were moving blindly about her body. Usually she would be too self-conscious to be touching herself, but she had never felt such sensations, and she wasn't aware of what she was really doing.

'You are so sexy right now.' He said into her ear, low and deep.

She tilted her head to face him, opening her eyes slightly. 'You're making me_ feel_ so sexy right now.' She breathed.

'Shh, just enjoy it.' He kissed her cheek. He thought Lois would be lost in her lust by now, and was surprised when she suddenly stopped touching herself and reached behind her back, and started to move her hands blindly up and down his throbbing member.

'Oh, Lois,' he moaned, almost forgetting to continue his movements at her south pole.

She ran her hands up and down his length, before making circles with her fingers at random places.

'Oh Lois, Lois, Lois,' Clark groaned, as she heaved herself up, so that she was sitting on his lower stomach, and could have better access to his member, which was now in front of her, rubbing lightly against her clit.

'Mm, oh, Lois.' Clark's hands went up and started to play with her breasts.

'I'm going to enjoy this so much,' Lois whispered, and moved herself up even further, causing Clark to have to lie down for her to sit on his chest, while she lowered herself further on him. Clark couldn't see what she was doing, but he had a pretty good idea what she had in mind. And the fact that he couldn't see anything just made everything so much more exciting.

His breath caught in his throat when Lois gave the slightest of licks at the tip. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but Lois had never gone down on him. Ever. It went against her views on equality. But he doesn't know why she doesn't object to him going down on her. Oh well, there must be better times to ponder about such things, and now, when Lois's hot, searing mouth was near his member, was definitely not the time to ponder about anything.

'Lois?' His voice came out strangled.

'Hm?' Lois asked, blowing the syllable. He gave a groan.

'Nothing.' He managed. Lois had wrapped her hands slowly around it down. He gulped. 'J-just...'

'Shush, Clark,' she turned her head to face him, and smirked, before turning back, 'I can't concentrate with all the talking.'

'You wouldn't want me to stop this, do you?' She asked, as she moved her hands slowly up and down, before travelling up again, making a cycle.

'N-no,' Clark gulped, as he cringed. Lois was taking her revenge on him for dragging things so slowly just now. Damn it, Lois was usually anything but calculative, why choose _now_ to be?

'I could stop, you know, if you wish,' she gave a light squeeze, before sliding it between her breasts, earning a short gasp from Clark, who was sweating profusely from all the tension already. 'Do you, Clark?'

'Just hurry up, Lois.' Clark snapped, as he clenched his eyes shut. Never, was he going to tease Lois any longer, now that he knew how sexually frustrated she must feel.

'But, Clark, you can't rush such things. Besides, this will get better in good time.' She kissed the tip lightly as a promise. Clark groaned, and reached out to knead her bum, which was now sitting on his stomach.

Lois smirked to herself. She could just imagine Clark's emotions now. She didn't do this so much for revenge, per se, but more of curiosity. Was it really as nice as to go down on someone as it was for them to go down on you? Because Clark had always seemed to enjoy going down on her. And besides, tonight she was just feeling way too turned on to bother about this interfering with her views on sexual equality.

She tilted her head and gave another soft lick along the side, and she immediately heard Clark exhale sharply. Her hands toyed with his testicles, buried in that gorgeous dark nest of curls. His member definitely didn't need any help standing up, no siree. She continued to lick that very spot, almost as if it was ice-cream. She definitely remembered how it felt like when Clark would purposely just lick one particular spot and leave her wanting more. Now was the time to return the 'favor'.

Okay she lied, this was about the revenge too, apparently.

Clark's toes crunched up together, as he tried shifting his hips to get her to explore the other places. He was aching for her to go further.

'Patience, farm boy.' She imitated Clark's accent so perfectly that it both startled and annoyed him at the same time.

She continued to lick that same spot, kissing it softly. Her hands roamed up again, playing with the tip, giving it light pinches. Her tongue flicked at his tip, and he gave a groan. She started rocking her lower body, knowing plainly well she was wet in the center and Clark would feel it too, and began flicking in beat with her rocking. The way Clark was moaning her name just turned her on even further.

She began licking her way up and down, and then twirling it around the tip, before going down again. She took Clark's manhood slowly into her mouth, before bringing it out. After hearing Clark's moan of pleasure, she brought it into her mouth again, before toying with it with her tongue again. She thought that she was getting good at it.

'Lois, I need to be in you. Now.' Clark said breathlessly. Lois gave a final kiss to the tip and shifted herself so that his member was placed directly below her entrance.

Lois held his member firmly and placed it right at her entrance. She slowly plunged her body down, drawing a sharp gasp from her lover.

Their gasps and groans filled the room as she, with the help of Clark's muscular arms, moved up and down constantly. Clark was moving her faster and faster.

'Oh, Clark,' she moaned loudly. Clark was grunting and was trying to rock his lower abs to help aid their movements.

Lois squeezed her toes tightly, as she leaned back into his sweaty body and continued to let Clark bring her up and down, until the very moment when the hot, warm fluid spilled out of her, triggering his release.

Their unison orgasms lasted for what seemed like forever. They were both limp and sweaty by the time it was over.

'That was amazing.' Clark muttered when they finally found their strength.

'So were you.' Lois pointed out.

'Mm, yes.' Clark laughed, and wrapped his arms around her curvy body.

They were silent for a few minutes.

'Lois?'

'Yeah?'

'How loud were we exactly?'

Lois suddenly sat up and ran to the windows. She pulled the curtains back slightly. Every light down the block was lit by now.

'_Oh crap_.'


End file.
